Getting Home
by Arikae
Summary: A hurricane is about to hit Hazzard, but Bo's not home to be with his family. How will the family handle losing their youngest?
1. A simple task

**Author's note: Hi Everyone! I know I said I was done with original Duke Stories but Kimduke-79 came up with an idea and my muse seemed to spark up again, but I'm sorry to say that I probably won't be writing any stories after this one. Something's come up and writing stories will have to take a back seat. Hopefully, I can get back into it, but I'm not sure when that'll be. I would like to thank everyone for reading my stories and giving me such great feedback! (Particularly, Hazzard66, Katiemalfoy, Kimduke-79,Twomoms, Nicole, Vicki, Lostsheep22...sorry if I missed anyone.) It had been so fun writing for this Fandom. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Now on with the story! Big thanks to Kimduke-79 for giving me the idea for this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

Lukas K. Duke is sitting on the porch of their house looking out into the night. The Duke farm was one of the lucky ones. The hurricane that had ripped through Hazzard County, for some unknown reason, had missed their farm. The same couldn't be said for the Jenson and Thompkin's farms which was all but destroyed by the twister. A lot of rebuilding was needed in Hazzard County. Homes were destroyed, but they were lucky, because everyone had enough warning to prepare. Those who had underground shelters were able to wait out the storm. Those, like the Dukes, who didn't have shelters had enough time to board up the windows and pray that the hurricane didn't rip straight through their home. Considering the strength of the hurricane, the damage was minimal. It had come and gone, moving through each town quickly. If it had lingered in the same place, the town would have been wiped off the face of the earth. Everyone in Hazzard knew how lucky they were and those who were fortunate enough to only have minimal damage were helping those, like the Thompkins' and Jensons rebuild their lives. Yes, no lives were taken.

That was a week ago. Bo Duke had been missing for a week and his cousin Luke was not taking it well. "Luke, you can't keep going on like this. As much as I don't want to admit it. Bo's go..."

"Don't say it, Uncle Jesse." Luke interrupted him. "He's still out there and I'm going to find him."

Jesse shook his head. Luke has been leaving the farm at the break of dawn and didn't return until the sun was set. Every day for a week, he had been out searching for his cousin, pushing himself until the point of exhaustion. Jesse worried that one day, Luke wouldn't even have the strength the bring himself home, let alone his cousin. "It's been a week, Luke. If he survived the hurricane, he would've found a way to contact us by now."

"He could've been hurt. Maybe he hit his head and got amnesia again, maybe he's unconscious somewhere and nobody knows who he is. There are a lot of reasons why he can't contact us, that doesn't mean that he's dead!" Luke shocked himself at that word. He had been trying to avoid saying that word. He didn't want to believe it, he refused to believe that his cousin was gone. "He's out there somewhere and he's counting on me to find him. I don't care if it take's me years. I ain't giving up and neither should you!" Luke stormed back into the house. Jesse sighed. He didn't know how much longer he could take of this. The family needed closure, but Luke refused to give up and as long as Luke continued searching, they would never receive the closure they needed.

Luke sat on Bo's bed, looking around the room at all their memorabilias. Bo collected everything that he deemed important and put in on display. The Carnival of Thrills poster was a reminder of the spectacular jump Luke and Bo had made together. The cars were all the cars that Luke and Bo had dreamed about over the years. Everything in this room was a reminder of all the adventures Bo and Luke had together. It was Bo's idea. He told Luke that he wanted every happy moment in their lives to be on display in their room. This room was Bo's world. No matter what happened outside this room, he could always find comfort in this room. That was what he had told Luke. During the days Luke was in the Marines, this room was Bo's Haven and Luke's bed would provide him the comfort and feeling of safety that he needed during those fear filled days. Now, Luke knew how he felt. After days of searching and finding nothing, Luke had this room to come home to. He didn't think he would survive if Bo hadn't told him how much their room meant to him and now, it became the same haven for Luke. Luke laid on Bo's bed and closed his eyes.

**One week and three days ago...**

"I don't see why Luke can't come with me. We'll be back by dinner time." Bo complained as he climbed into Jesse's pick-up. Luke chuckled at his cousin's expression. He wanted to go with Bo, but he knew his uncle needed him here to do the chores. "Bo, you boys have been thanksgiving' me for weeks now. I want that barn roof fixed and the fence in the back forty fixed! Now you run along and get me that part we need to fix the tractor. Old Man Jackson will have the part for you when you get there. He said it would be arriving at his store by the time you arrive." Bo gave Luke a disappointing look and Luke just shrugged. There was no way Luke was getting out of doing the chores and they both knew it.

"Alright, I'll be back by dinner." Bo sulked. Jesse shook his head. He wondered if his youngest would ever really grow up. Then again, he wasn't sure he wanted him to. Bo has always had an innocence about him that made the whole family want to protect him. Daisy described him as sweet-natured. Luke would say he was carefree. Whichever way, it was the part of Bo that they all loved and wanted to keep. It was a good thing that Bo didn't mind his family's over-protectiveness, because it meant they were almost always around and as long as he was with his family, Bo was happy. This was the main reason why Bo was complaining about Luke not being allowed to come along. He rarely went anywhere without Luke and it just didn't feel right to drive to the big city by himself. Bo was actually surprised Uncle Jesse let him go alone, but I guess they couldn't keep treating him like a kid. It wasn't like Bo couldn't look after himself, he just didn't like being alone.

"Drive carefully, Bo and don't go talking to those city folks too much. You know how they can get with us country boys." Luke didn't really like the city very much. He thought the people there were too much like Boss Hogg. Life was too busy there and money seemed to be on everyone's mind. Bo was quite naive in someways and tended to look at things too simply. He didn't want Bo getting swindled.

"Luke, I've been to Atlanta plenty of times. If you're that worried, I'll go straight there and back. I won't talk to noone but Old Man Jackson and I'll be home soon. Don't like being up there without you anyhow." Bo admitted. Luke smiled. Bo never hid the way he felt and this was no exception. He didn't care that he sounded like a kid or that he sounded scared. If he felt it, everyone would know it.

"Alright, off you go, before it gets late." Jesse said gruffly.

Bo giggled, "Yes, Sir!" He started up the truck and headed off. Luke watched the truck until it turned off and disappeared from sight. For some reason, he had a bad feeling in his gut. Then again, he tended to have this feeling every time Bo headed off on his own.

By mid-afternoon, Luke got a call from Bo. It turns out the part they needed wouldn't arrive until tomorrow because the truck carrying the part had been delayed due to a road closure. Bo had called the house to tell them what had happened and Jesse told him to stay there the night and pick it up the next day. He really needed that part, otherwise when harvesting season came they would have a hard time doing it the old fashioned way. "Can I talk to Luke?" Bo asked his uncle. Jesse handed the phone to Luke.

"Hey, Bo."

"Hey. Any way you can convince Uncle Jesse to let you come up here for the night?" Bo asked his cousin, not liking the idea of staying in a motel by himself.

"I wish. The sky here is starting to get dark. Jesse reckons it might rain hard tonight. He wants that barn fixed today." Luke explained, "Don't worry, Bo. It's just a night."

"I know. Gonna be real boring night though." Bo complained. Luke laughed at his cousin's voice. You would think someone was forcing him to eat brussel sprouts. "Anyway, I gotta go. I got no more quarters left."

"Alright, take care. I'll see you tomorrow." Luke said before hanging up. That bad feeling was still there.


	2. The Warning

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

The next day, a warning came on the radio. "Citizens of Hazzard County are warned that a hurricane is headed this way. It is expected to hit a couple of days time. All citizens are asked to find a place to keep low until the hurricane passes. Board up your doors and windows. We are advised that the hurricane will pass through swiftly and the worst of it should be over in a few minutes. Do not leave you house or shelter in that time. More updates will be given throughout the next couple of days."

Luke looked at Daisy and Jesse. "Let's start boarding up the windows and getting the animals settled inside the barn. I'm going to reinforce all the beams in the barn and in the house. Don't worry. It'll be fine. We've got enough warning to get everything done."

"What about Bo?" Daisy asked.

"He'll be home by today. Radio said the twister won't hit until the day after tomorrow." Luke assured her. The phone rang then. "That's probably him." Luke went to answer it. "Hello, Duke residence."

"Hey Luke, bad news. The part ain't arriving until later on this afternoon and Uncle Jesse's pick-up broke down." Bo blurted out. Luke closed his eyes. How could something so simple get so complicated all of a sudden.

"Listen, Bo. We just got a hurricane warning. It's going to pass through Hazzard in a couple of days. How long until you can get Jesse's pick-up running again."

"I don't know. The mechanics here ain't very helpful. Says they'll get to it when they can. I told them it just needed a radiator replacement but they say they need to check it over themselves." Bo reported. This is why Luke didn't like city folks. Always trying to make more money out of nothing.

"Don't let them tell you it needs anything else. They just want to charge you more." Luke fumed, he wished he was there with Bo. "If they do, tell them you'll take your business else where."

"Are you guys gonna be okay? I can catch a bus back home and help get the house boarded up." Bo worried over his family. He didn't like the sound of a hurricane coming through the town.

"We'll be fine, Bo. If you can't get the pick-up fixed by tomorrow, stay in the city. I don't want you getting caught in the car when that hurricane hits. Got it?"

"I ain't leaving you guys there to face that thing without me!" Bo exclaimed, if anything was to happen to his family, Bo wasn't sure he would survive. "I'm coming home!"

"Bo, listen to me. We'll be fine. I know it sounds bad, but we'll be okay. We can bunker down and wait for the twister to pass through. According to the radio, it's strong but it'll pass through quickly, but if you get caught in it, it'll be bad." Luke wanted Bo to know how severe it could get if he got caught in the hurricane, "Our house can take it. The pick-up can't. Don't try it. Promise me, Bo."

"I ain't promising nothing!" Bo was getting scared now and his fear was coming through as anger, "You can't make me stay here while you and Jesse and Daisy get hit by a twister."

"Bo..."

"No! You can't make me. It ain't fair." Luke could tell that Bo was really scared now and he hated that Bo was alone. He badly wanted to promise Bo that his family would be fine, but he knew he couldn't be sure that he could keep the promise.

"Okay, if you think you can get home safely. Do it, but don't do anything stupid. We're going to lose communication here, so don't panic if you can't get through to us. Keep an ear on on the radio. They'll have regular updates." Luke told him. "Take care of yourself, Bo."

"You too." Bo had tears in his eyes and Luke could tell he was trying his hardest to keep them at bay. "Tell Uncle Jesse and Daisy that I love them. I love you, Luke."

"I'll tell them. I love you too, Bo. Bye." Luke hung up the phone and turned to his family. "Bo might be stuck there another day. You truck broke down." Jesse sat down in his chair. Luke knelt down beside him. "Everything will be fine. He won't drive back unless he knows it's safe. We need to get the house ready for the storm." Jesse nodded.

* * *

><p>Bo hung up the phone and stepped away from the phone booth. He should be with his family. Instead he's stuck here because a stupid part wouldn't arrive and a stupid garage won't fix his uncle's pick-up. Bo glared at the garage across the road. He wanted to go over there and take the radiator and install it himself, but that would be stealing and he would never do that. Bo stomped over there. The three men working there all looked at him. One guy, a young ignorant man, who thought all country boys were cowboys and knew nothing about the real world, stood up and walked up to him. "What do you want, cowboy? We already told you we have to look it over before we can do anything."<p>

Bo glared at him with so much malice that the boy, because that was all he was, took a step back. "I need to get back to my family. My truck better be fixed by tomorrow or else, I swear, I'll turn this whole garage upside down." Bo walked away without saying another word.

* * *

><p>The next day, after lunch, Bo went over to the garage. He had already picked up the part he needed for Jesse's tractor and now, just needed to get the pick-up fixed. The truck was still where it was yesterday and didn't look like it had been touched. Again, the same young man walked up to him. "Well..." Bo looked at his name tag, "Bill?"<p>

The young man rolled his eyes, "It'll be fixed, later this afternoon." Bo nodded, it wasn't soon enough, but he'd take it.

"Thanks." Bo spent the hours waiting in a park. He had tried to get in contact with Luke, but the lines were busy. He had a feeling the strong winds may have already taken out some power lines, even if the hurricane hadn't hit yet. He remembered Luke telling him not to panic when that happened, so he tried to keep his mind off what might be happening in Hazzard. "I'll be there by tonight, guys. Wait for me." Bo sent up a prayer to the Good Lord. "I know I haven't been as strong in my belief in You as my Uncle Jesse, but Uncle Jesse had always put his faith in You. Please keep him and his family safe. You can do whatever you want to me, but let them get through this. Please protect them the way they've always protected me. Please." Bo wiped at his tears and continued waiting. When four o'clock came around, Bo returned to the garage. The sight that greeted him caused all the colour to drain from his face. He looked at the three men, they were smirking at him. Bo turned back to the pick-up or what was left of it. It was just a shell. These jerks had taken apart his uncle's pick-up. "All fixed for you, Cowboy. We did you a favour. This piece of crap is only worth something in parts." The same young man Bo had been dealing with sneered at him. If Luke was here, he would probably do or say something to calm Bo down, but Luke wasn't here, so there was no one stopping him. Bo punched the man across the face, sending him into one of the cars he was fixing. Another man tried to grab him, but Bo threw him off and then turned to punch the other guy in the face. It was three on one, but these men were no match for an enraged Bo. The fight continued and the garage was pretty much a mess when a man yelled out, "What the hell is going on here!" Bo was about to punch Bill in the face, but froze. Letting his shirt go, Bill dropped to the ground. "Mister, you better leave before I call in the law." Bo spun on him, the anger had not left Bo and he was ready to go another round. The man was wearing a light blue shirt and jeans. He looked to be Jesse's age and he seemed nice enough, but Bo didn't care.

"Go ahead, call the police so I can tell them how these three jackasses took apart my uncle's truck!" Bo yelled at him, breathing heavily and sporting a couple of bruises on his face.

The man moved his head to the side to look pass Bo at the men on the floor. "Is that right, Bill?"

"No! He brought it in and it wasn't something we could fix."

"You lying, piece of..." Bill started backing away before Bo even took a step.

"Hold it there, Mister." The man put a gentle hand on his shoulder and Bo couldn't help but think of his Uncle Jesse, making him calm down immediately. "How'd it get stripped?"

Bill looked down at his feet. The other two men weren't looking at him either. The man nodded, understanding what they had done. He turned back to Bo. "I'm sorry, Sir, but if the car was beyond repair in the first place..."

"Beyond repair! My truck only needed a new radiator. I told these jerks that, they insisted on looking it over. He..." Bo pointed at Bill, "told me the car would be fix by this afternoon and I come back and find my truck stripped to this!"

The man turned back to Bill, glaring at him. "Is it true?" Bill didn't answer him, "John, you answer me, is it true!" The man named John looked up at him and nodded. The man closed him eyes in disappointment. He turned to Bo. "I'm sorry."

Bo smirked and shook his head. "A hurricane is about to hit Hazzard County. My family is there. I can't call them because the phone lines are down. I need to get back home so that I can be with them when that twister hits and all you can say is, you're sorry!" Bo shook his head again, "Forget it, I'll get a bus home." Bo was about to leave, but decided he had more to say. He turned around and headed straight to Bill, "You think us country boys don't know anything, but I feel sorry people like you. I may have grown up in small town with nothing much, but I have a family, an uncle, who taught me right from wrong, who taught me how to respect other people. What do you have?" Bo asked him, "Nothing! I feel sorry for you." Bo stormed passed, who Bo guessed was the owner, and headed in the direction of the bus depot.

"Wait!" Bo stopped at the entrance of the garage. "Sir, please. Let me make this up to you." He held out his hand, "My name's George and I grew up in the country as well. Placid County to be exact." Bo shook his hand because that was the way he was raised. "There ain't any buses heading towards Hazzard any more because of the hurricane warning. The last bus left about an hour ago." Bo felt as if all the air in his lungs had been drawn out of him. He fell to his knees, trying to breathe. "Sir, are you okay?"

Bo shook his head, "No, I'm not okay. I need to get back home." Bo didn't understand why everything and everyone was against him. "Luke, Daisy and Uncle Jesse will be worried about me. I have to get home."

George nodded, "I understand." He got up and turned back to the garage, "Bill, give me your keys!" Bo looked up at him, confused. He manage to get his legs back under him and got up. Bill came up to them, equally confused. "Give me your keys." George said again.

"Why?" Bill was holding an ice pack to his cheek.

"Because you started all this, so you're going to make it up to this young man." George said, holding out his hand, "Now, you either give me your keys or take off that uniform and never come back." Bill's eyes widened, but he knew that he was getting off lightly. He needed this job. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his keys and handed them to his boss, before walking away, without a word. George took Bo's hand and place the key in them. "The brown Sudan is his. Take it. I would give you my car, but it's old and not very reliable. His car should get you home in time." Bo looked at the key in his hand and then back up to George.

"I can't..." Bo started, shocked at what this man was doing for him.

"Yes, you can. It was my man who did this to you. It's the least I can do. Now go home to your family." George told him. Bo nodded and pulled the man into a hug. George was shocked but he accepted it, smiling.

"Thank you so much, Sir." Bo shook his hand, "I'll bring the car back."

George nodded, "Take your time and be careful. The hurricane's a big one, if you can't get home, find a place to bunker down."

"Yes, Sir." Bo turned to leave before remembering something. "I'm Bo Duke, by the way. If you ever come to Hazzard, look up the Duke farm on Old Mill Road." Bo gave a big smiled before jumping in the brown Sudan and driving off. George smiled as he waved to this young man, who was touched by the love Bo had for his family.

* * *

><p>Back at the farm, Luke, Jesse and Daisy had the farm ready for the storm. The animals were as safe as they could be in the barn and Luke had all the beams reinforced to withstand the strong winds. Luke looked up at the sky. "I'd say the storms gonna hit earlier than the radio says. Probably tomorrow morning." Jesse stood on the porch, next to him.<p>

"I think you're right. Come on. Let's get inside." Luke and Jesse headed in. Daisy was sitting in the lounge room, looking very frightened. Luke sat down next to her, hugging her to him.

"We'll be okay. This house has been in our family for generations and survived. It ain't gonna let a hurricane take it down." Luke assured her.

Daisy snuggled into Luke. "I ain't worried about us. We're all together, we'll be fine. Bo's the one I'm worried about. He's out there all alone and I know he's gonna be scared for us."

Luke sighed, he had been trying to stop himself from thinking about his cousin because there was nothing they could do but pray for him. "He can take care of himself, Daisy. Bo will be fine. He has to be." Because Luke couldn't imagine Hazzard County without Bo Duke. "He'll be fine." Daisy could tell that Luke was trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

* * *

><p>Bo was driving along the highway that lead to Hazzard County. Another 45 minutes or so and he'd be home with his family. He was smiling at the thought of being with his family, even if it was amongst a hurricane. "I'm coming, Luke." Bo said at the same time the car started spluttering and then dying. Bo frowned, "You're kidding me." Bo turned the key, but the car wouldn't start. "How bad can this day get!" He flung open the door and popped the hood. Looking at the engine, he couldn't see what was wrong. Getting down under the car, he found the problem. He fuel line was cracked and was leaking fuel. Bo got up and looked at the gas meter. It was empty. "Dang it!" He looked in the boot to see if there was any fuel but this stupid car didn't even have a spare tyre. "I can't believe this guys a mechanic and he doesn't even have the basics in his, dang, car!" Bo couldn't believe how bad his luck has been since he left Hazzard County. He'd have to wait for a car to drive by and see if they could give him a ride or spare some fuel. The winds were getting strong, so Bo got back into the car. No car was going to pass by because everyone was bunkered down somewhere to wait out the storm. Everyone except Bo, who wasn't even worried about himself, but his family. "Why did I have to go to Atlanta?"<p>

* * *

><p>The radio wasn't wrong. When the hurricane hit. It was strong but it was also fast. Passing through Hazzard County but leaving minimal damage. Luke, Daisy and Jesse could hear the creaking of the house as the strong winds tried to take it down, but it stood strong, just as Luke had predicted. The three of them were huddled together in Bo's bed with Daisy between them. It was Daisy's idea to spend the night in their room. Bo wasn't here, but they needed to feel his presence. It helped, a little.<p>

* * *

><p>Bo watched helplessly as the hurricane appeared in front of him in the distance. He marvelled at the sight of the twister. The whirlwind looked strangely magnificent in all it's deadliness. Bo felt the car being moved by the strong winds as the hurricane got closer. He realised that he may not survive this, but the only thought in his mind was his family...Luke. He knew the hurricane was over Hazzard right now, but it was moving fast and before he knew it. His car was picked up by the hurricane. Bo held on the steering wheel. He was inside the hurricane. Closing his eyes, he held on for dear life. He could hear the creaking of the door as it was torn off. Bo didn't know how but he held onto the steering wheel as the hurricane tried to pull him from the car. What felt like long hours, was only minutes before the hurricane spat the car back out, but Bo didn't hear or feel the impact of the car in the trees because he was thrown clear and hit the ground with enough impact to break bones.<p> 


	3. Beginning of a long journey home

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

**Present time...**

Luke had an idea that morning. He decided to take a drive to Atlanta, to see if anyone knew anything. Maybe which road Bo had taken or what time he had left. It was killing him to not know anything. To not find anything. He left at first light, leaving a message for his family to inform them of what he was doing. He arrived at Old Man Jackson's store. "Mr Jackson?" A man at the counter turned to him.

"That's me."

"I'm Luke Duke. My cousin, Bo Duke came here to pick up a tractor part for my uncle."

"Yes, I remember him. Didn't have a great time here, did he? I'm really sorry about the delay." Mr Jackson apologised, but Luke just waved him off.

"I'm not here to talk about that. Do you know when he left here?"

He frowned, "It's hard to say. He told me he had to get home before the hurricane hit and that was the day before it was suppose to hit your area."

"Do you know if he did leave that day?" Luke asked.

"I can't say, but the garage he took his truck to may know." He told Luke, "It's just down the road. George's garage."

Luke thanked the man and headed that way. When he got there the first thing he saw was a truck that looked a lot like his uncle's, except that it was not complete. Luke walked up to it and walked around the truck. He looked inside and saw the tear in the seat that Bo had accidentally made with his pocket knife. Luke smiled at the memory of Jesse chasing Bo around the farm when he saw the tear. It was an old truck, but Jesse loved it. "Hey, can I help you?" It was Bill, the ill-tempered young man, who still hadn't lost his bad attitude.

"Yeah, you can. This is my uncle's truck. What happened to it and where's my cousin?" Luke glared at him. If this boy thought Bo was scary, he was nothing compared to Luke, but this boy didn't have the brains to work that out.

"That stupid cowb..." He didn't get to finish his sentence when Luke picked him up by his shirt and threw him over the hood of a blue truck. He slid across the hood and landed on the other side. George came out of his office then and looked at his employee on the ground. Luke was coming around to grab him again when George stopped him.

"Would you like to tell me why you're beating up my mechanic? And Bill, I told you to put that truck back together. It's been a week now. It didn't take you long to take it apart, it shouldn't take you this long to put in back together." Before Bill could say anything Luke grabbed him again and slammed him against the blue truck, hard.

"Why did you take my uncle's truck apart?" Luke asked in a soft, deadly voice.

"I take it, you know Bo Duke." Luke dropped Bill and turned to George. "You're not Daisy, obviously, and you're too young to be his Uncle Jesse, you must be Luke."

"Luke Duke, Sir. You know Bo. Do you know where he is?" Luke asked hopefully.

George looked confused, "He left here the day before the hurricane hit Hazzard. He should've arrive back in time."

Luke shook his head. "He never made it back. Are you sure that was the day he left?"

"How could I forget? He took apart my garage because of what my guy did. Took on all my mechanics." George told him. "I told Bill to give him his car to get home."

Luke heard Bill snickering under the hood of Jesse's truck. He pushed past George and grabbed Bill, spinning him around to face him. "What ain't ya telling us?"

"I don't know what ya talking about." Bill turned his head away from Luke, too smug for Luke's liking.

Luke smiled. "So I heard my cousin took you down a peg."

"He got a few lucky shots in." Bill replied.

"Yeah, well, I don't get lucky. When I take someone down. He stays down..." Luke leaned in until his face was only an inch away from Bill's, "...for good." It was Luke's turn to smirk when he felt Bill start shaking. "Now, tell me what you know."

"Better do as he says, Bill. I'm starting to think he ain't as nice as Bo." George ordered, folding his arms, not helping Bill out one bit.

Bill sighed, "My car's been having a fuel problem for a while, but I never got a chance to fix it. There's no way he would've made it back to Hazzard, even on a full tank." Bill didn't think Luke could scare him any more, but he did.

George couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You knew that your car wouldn't get Bo back to Hazzard but you let him take it anyway!" Bill had nothing to say. George shook his head, "That's it. I've given you enough chances. Get out of here." George took out his wallet, "Here's your pay for the week. Get out of here and if I ever see you near my garage again, I'll have you arrested for what you did to that truck. You got it?" Bill nodded, still shaking. Luke helped him out of the garage. Throwing him to the ground, outside the entrance.

Luke knelt down next to him. "You better hope I find Bo alive and well, or else I'm coming back for you and believe me, you'd wish a hurricane had come for you." Bill scrambled to get up and ran away as fast as he could. Luke dropped down onto the cold ground. "Bo, where are you?" George knelt down beside him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I was sending Bo off with a damaged car." Luke didn't answer him. He couldn't. He knew Bo got caught in the hurricane. He was sure of it now and he didn't know if Bo could survive that. "Is there anything I can do?"

Luke shook his head and wiped away the tears in his eyes. "No, there's nothing you can do except put my uncle's truck back the way it was. I'll come back for it. What colour car does that jackass drive?"

"A brown Sudan." George answered. Luke got up and left without another word. Luke drove back to Hazzard. Looking at the surroundings for a brown Sudan, but he never found it. It was hidden in the trees. Luke slammed on the brakes when the tears wouldn't stop coming. His knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel. Bo was gone. There was no way his cousin could survive a hurricane with only a Sudan for protection. "I'm sorry, Bo. I should've come with you. I had a bad feeling before you left. I never should've let you go. The tractor could wait." Luke sat there, shaking violently from trying to stop the tears but they kept coming for what seemed like forever. When they finally did stop, Luke wiped his face and start off again. "I'm going to find you, Bo. I will."

**Four days ago...**

Bo woke up with a headache and a groan. He rubbed his eyes. Looking around, he was in a cabin, lying on a bed. Bo groaned again as he got up. The cabin was small. Only the one area. He pushed himself up onto his elbows but the room started spinning, causing him to fall back onto the bed. Bo jumped when the door opened and a man walked in. He had a beard, and he was big. Tall. He took off his big brown jacket and hung it up behind the door. "Well, look who's finally awake. I thought you were going to sleep forever." He went of the sink and filled a cup with water. "Here, you've barely drank anything since I found you." He helped Bo sit up.

Bo took the cup with shaky hands and took a sip. It felt good. Bo smiled, "Thank you, Sir."

"Sir?" The man took a seat next to the bed, "No one's ever called me, Sir, since I left the army. My name's Jared."

"I'm Bo, Bo Duke." Bo held out his hand and Jared shook it.

"I know. I saw your ID in your wallet. Actually, Beauregard was the name I read." Jared laughed at the disgusted expression Bo gave him. Obviously not a fan of his own name. "How'd you get to be in the middle of the woods anyhow?"

Bo frowned, trying to remember what had happened. "Um, I was driving along the highway when...um...the car broke down...the hurricane...the hurricane hit me before I could get home..." It was getting clearer now and then Bo remembered, "My family!" Bo dropped the cup and got up, "My family..." Jared caught Bo before he could hit the ground. He had lost consciousness again.

Jared shook his head as he laid Bo back onto the bed. He was pleasantly surprised when Bo started stirring already. The last time Bo had passed out like that, he didn't wake up for another day. "What happened?" Bo looked around confused, not understanding why he was lying down again.

"You passed out again." Jared answered.

"Again?" Bo put a hand to his head and closed his eyes, trying to ease the headache.

"Yeah, you've been in and out of consciousness since I found you. You had a high fever and bruises all over, a couple of broken ribs, bad cut to the side of your head, nasty gash on your leg and dislocated shoulder." Jared gave him a report of his injuries, "But considering you were knocked around by a hurricane, I'd say you got off lightly."

"No wonder why I'm so sore."

"I manage to pop your shoulder back in. You can put up quite a fight when you're sick. You gave me this bruise." Jared pointed to the bruise on his face.

Bo winced, "Sorry about that."

Jared laughed, "Don't worry about it. So where are you from?"

"Hazzard County. I was on my way home to my family." Bo turned his head away to hide his tears, "The hurricane hit it. I don't even know if they survived."

"I have a radio here. I have it to keep tabs on the outside world. Hazzard survived with minimum damage, was the report."

Bo brightened at that. "No one was hurt."

Jared smiled, "There was no report on any casualties. Just some damaged properties." Bo closed his eyes in relief before he realised his family must be worried sick about him.

"How long have I been here?" Bo pushed himself back up, groaning at the pain it caused to his shoulder and ribs.

"Two days." Jared answered. Bo started panicking.

"I need to go." Bo tried to get off the bed, but Jared easily held him there.

"You're in no shape to go anywhere." Jared told him.

"I have to go. My family is probably going crazy looking for me." Bo tried to push Jared off but he didn't have the strength. "Let me go! I need to get back to them. Please." He kept pushing weakly at Jared's hold.

"Uncle Jesse, Luke and Daisy." Jared blurted out causing Bo to stop struggling.

"How..."

"You kept calling out their names in your sleep when you had a fever. You care for them a lot." Jared knew it was true.

"They're all I've got and they mean more to me than anything in this world." Bo felt the tears coming again. "Please, I have to go."

Jared nodded. He knew he couldn't keep Bo down much longer and as much as he knew Bo needed to rest, Bo needed his family more. "Do you think you're strong enough to make the hike back to Hazzard, because that's probably a three to four day hike."

Bo nodded, "I can make it."

"Okay." Jared got up and grabbed a small backpack. He grabbed some jerky that was hanging from the ceiling and a canteen, filling it up with water. "If you eat and drink sparingly, this should get you to Hazzard County. You're a long way from a main road and there are reports of looters around. I wouldn't trust anyone. A couple of families have been left with nothing but the clothes on their backs." Bo fumed at that. How could people be so cruel at a time like this? Jared sat back down. "Your fever only broke last night. Are you sure you can do this?"

Bo smiled at this man's concern for him. "I have to. Luke would be going crazy right now, looking for me. If I don't get back, he's likely to turn the whole of Hazzard upside down."

Jared laughed, "I'd like to met this, Luke. Sounds like quite an interesting fella."

"He's my cousin and he's the smartest and bravest person I know." Bo smiled, "He takes care of me, protects me. He doesn't have to, but he does. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost him. He went to war for me. He enlisted because he knew that if he did, that meant it wouldn't be likely that I would be drafted. Everything he does, he does for his family, for me." Jared listened without interrupting He could hear in Bo's voice that Luke was someone he looked up, someone he was proud of, someone he loved very much. He wished he had someone like that in his life.

"You should go then." Jared place the pack in Bo's hand. "Take care of yourself. Do push yourself too hard." Bo nodded. He got up and hugged Jared, who was surprised. Bo didn't even know him, really.

"Thank you." Bo whispered, "When I get back to Hazzard, I'm gonna bring Luke here. You should meet him and he'd like to meet the man who saved my life."

Jared pulled back and nodded. "Hazzard is east of here. Keep walking that way and eventually you'll hit Hazzard creek. You should know the way from there." Bo nodded.


	4. Can't Give up

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

**Present time...**

Daisy is in her room, crying over what Luke had told her and Jesse once he had returned from Atlanta. Her cousin was gone. She couldn't imagine life without Bo. Bo was the one who always made her laugh. He was always so happy that the farm would always be filled with laughter. There was never a dull day when Bo was around. "I need you, Bo. You can't leave me." She missed the days he would chase her and tickle her, even though he was more ticklish than she was. She missed his giggle and his rebel call every time they jumped the General Lee. There was a soft knock on her door. Daisy got up and wiped away her tears. "Come in." She called. Jesse opened the door. One look from him was all that was needed to start the water works again. "I miss him, Uncle Jesse."

Jesse sat down on her bed and hugged her. "I know, sweetheart. I do too." Jesse didn't want to cry, he wanted to be strong for his family, but Bo was his baby. He was the one Jesse was the most protective of, the one he wanted to shield from the reality of the world outside of Hazzard. "I do, too." Jesse sobbed. They stayed like that until they had no more tears left to cry.

"We need to have a funeral for Bo." Jesse told her, when she had finally calmed down. "We need to accept that he's gone." Daisy pulled away and looked at Jesse. She nodded.

"No!" Luke got up from the table. "We ain't having a funeral for Bo when he's out there."

"Luke, he's gone. No one can survive the hurricane with no protection." Daisy begged her cousin to understand that this was what they needed.

"No! I'm won't believe that he's gone, until I see proof." Luke stormed into his and Bo's room and slammed the door. Jesse jumped at the sound of the door.

"I should've known he wouldn't agree."

"He'll come around, Uncle Jesse. Just give him time." Daisy tried to comfort her uncle.

Luke laid on Bo's bed. "I know you're out there, Bo. I'm going to find you. I promise." Luke had been sleeping in Bo's bed since he went missing. "I'll find you. Even if it takes me years. I'll find you and bring you home and then I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

* * *

><p>Bo lost count of how many days he had been walking. He rested only to have a little food and water. There were times when he thought he couldn't continue, but the thought of seeing Luke's face when he turned up at the farm's door step spurred him on. Not long now. He could already hear the water from Hazzard Creek. Bo stumbled his way along. His legs were aching and the cut in his leg had started bleeding again, but Bo didn't care. He needed to get home. Bo smiled when Hazzard Creek came into view. He started in the direction where he knew the main road was. He remembered Jared's warning about looters but he was close to Hazzard now. He knew most of the people there and they knew him. Or so he thought.<p>

* * *

><p>"Look up ahead." Rick and his two friends, were the looters Jared was talking about. They were driving a truck filled with the things they had stolen from families who had already lost so much.<p>

"I don't know, Rick. He doesn't look like he has much at all." Jason, his smaller friend, didn't think this person was worth the trouble.

"I'll take what I can get." Rick sneered.

* * *

><p>Bo turned around when he heard a car. He smiled waving his hand for them to stop. He was relieved when it did. "Howdy," Bo greeted, "You kind folks mind giving me a ride into Hazzard?"<p>

Rick smiled at Jason, as their mate, Randall got out of the passenger side. Bo stepped back, knowing he had made a mistake. Randall was a big boy. The one who did the dirty work. "We gonna do this the hard way or the easy way?" Rick asked Bo. He didn't even bother getting out of the car.

"I don't have anything you want." Bo backed away from them, but Randall grabbed him by the shoulder and twisted his arm behind his back. Dang it, this boy moves fast. He pushed Bo against the hood of the truck and threw Bo's back pack to Rick, who got out once Bo was restrained. He was a coward, but Bo kept his mouth shut. He just wanted to get home alive, he was too close now to let these crooks stop him. They could take whatever they wanted. He didn't care, as long as he was alive to get home.

"Give me his wallet." Rick ordered. Randall pulled it out and handed it to him.

"Look, take whatever you want. Just let me go." Bo bit his tongue to stop himself from screaming out when Randall twisted his arm further. Bo could feel his injured shoulder threatening to pop out again.

"Two dollars! That's all you have!" Rick threw Bo's wallet on the ground. "Rough him up and let's get out of here." Randall smiled. This was the part he liked. He spun Bo around and punched him in the stomach. Bo doubled over at the pain it caused his broken ribs. Before he could recover, Randall hammered him over the back, sending him to the ground, groaning. With one more kick for good measure, Randall got back in the car and they headed off.

Bo tried to get the pain under control. He was having trouble breathing. Getting up and sitting on the side of the road, Bo closed his eyes and tried to get his breathing under control. He thought about what Luke would do to help him in this situations. "Breath slowly." Bo could almost feel Luke running his fingers through his hair to help him relax. The pain eased to a dull throb. He opened his eyes and spotted his wallet. Opening it, he smiled at the picture there. A picture of his family. "I'm coming home. Wait for me." Bo got up and started walking. They had taken his backpack, which meant he didn't have food, but he was close to the creek if he needed water. He would make it. He knew he would. Bo got off the main road. He didn't want anyone else seeing him. He didn't want to risk running into those boys again.

* * *

><p>Another day had passed, another day without Bo. Luke was sitting on the porch looking out into the horizon. The sun was close to setting. "Where are you, Bo?"<p>

Bo was close to giving up after falling over for the hundredth time. He could barely keep one feet in front of the other. "I can't do it, Luke. I'm so tired." He closed his eyes and turned onto his back. A memory came back to him then. He and Luke were in their room. It was the day Luke had returned home from Vietnam.

"_I thought we lost you when the soldier came to our door and told us you were missing in action." Bo revealed to his cousin._

"_I thought I lost me as well, but do you know what got me through it?"_

"_What?" Bo was curious._

"_You." Luke smiled at Bo's expression, "That's right. You. I managed to escape the prison and had to get back to base. I walked for so long. I thought I'd never get there, but then I thought of you and I told myself that I had to continue, because I had to get home to you." Bo bit his lip to stop the trembling. "You got me through it."_

Bo opened his eyes. Looking up at the trees. The sun getting lower. Bo turned back onto his front and pushed himself up. "If Luke can get survive a war for me. I can do this for him." With renewed strength, Bo started off again.

* * *

><p>"You planning on coming in?" Jesse asked his nephew, who had taken to sitting on the steps of their house every afternoon looking into the sunset.<p>

"I will once the sun goes down." Luke answered. Jesse nodded. He didn't know how to help Luke. He didn't know what he could say to make it hurt less because he didn't think it was possible. They all lost Bo, but Luke had lost a part of himself. Jesse didn't pretend to know how Luke felt because he didn't even understand the bond between his boys. Since Bo had moved on to the farm, they had been inseparable There was nothing Jesse could do for Luke, that would make up for that loss.

* * *

><p>Bo smiled when he saw the farm house in the distance. "I'm almost there." He kept walking, towards the house. It was like a magnet drawing Bo in. Bo's feet were sore, his leg was throbbing, his ribs were trying to kill him and his shoulder ached, but he didn't care, he barely felt it as he got closer to the house. So close he could almost make out someone sitting on the porch steps. He smiled. "Luke."<p> 


	5. Home finally

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

"Bo?" Luke whispered. Jesse looked down at his nephew. Luke was looking out as far as he could as if he was looking for something, someone.

Jesse sighed, "Bo ain't coming back, Luke." Luke got up, still looking out into the horizon. "Luke, did you hear me? You can't do this to yourself. You can't look for someone you'll never find!" Jesse grabbed his arm, trying to shake him back to reality, but it was as if Luke was possessed.

"Bo." This time it wasn't a question, more like a confirmation. Luke couldn't believe his eyes. Someone was walking towards the house. He was far away, but Luke could just make him out. He started walking forward. Jesse watched on, helplessly, shaking his head. He would keep his eye on Luke. That was all he could do. Daisy came out onto the porch.

"Where's Luke going?" She asked, watching her cousin.

"I don't know." Jesse answered, he frowned, when Luke started running.

As Luke got closer, the person walking towards them got clearer. Luke rubbed his eyes again and again to make sure he wasn't seeing things. A smile grew into a grin as he started running. "BO!"

Jesse and Daisy watched in shock as Luke called out. Daisy looked beyond Luke now. She put a hand to her mouth, not believing what she was seeing. "Uncle Jesse?" She didn't dare take her eyes off what she was seeing. Jesse frowned at his trembling niece. Finally, Jesse looked out to where Luke was looking. "It can't be." He whispered.

* * *

><p>Bo's head came up when he heard someone call his name. "Luke?" Bo squinted, trying to seeing through the fog. He shook his head to try and clear it, but it would go away. Someone was running towards him, but he couldn't make out who it was, so he continued concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other.<p>

* * *

><p>Luke ran as fast as he could. He could see clearly now. It was Bo. He knew it. Bo was still alive. He knew it! Tears were running down his face and for once, he didn't wipe them away. The tears were happy ones. "BO!" Finally, he reached his cousin. He stopped, just short of him. Bo's head was down and Luke couldn't see his face.<p>

* * *

><p>Bo kept walking until he bumped into something. He frowned when he noticed there was another set of feet aside from his. Exhaustion prevented him from working out who the feet belonged to. He didn't even notice that this person had grabbed him by the arms to steady him. With all his strength, he lifted his head until he came to the face. It was blurry. He closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened them again, everything was clear. "Luke."<p>

* * *

><p>Luke wanted so much to grab Bo and hug him, but he knew Bo was beyond exhaustion and didn't even know what was happening. He agonisingly waited as Bo slowly registered who he was. He waited until Bo looked up at him and shake his head to clear his mind. Finally, he saw the clarity in Bo's eyes. "Luke." Luke nodded. Bo lifted his hand to touch Luke's face, ensuring that this was real. "Luke." Bo sobbed and that was Luke's undoing. He threw his arms around his cousin.<p>

"Bo." Luke repeated again and again, still unable to believe that Bo had come home. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"I knew you would be. I knew I had to get home." Bo answered.

Luke pulled back. "I am never letting you out of my sight again." Bo nodded and Luke pulled him back in.

"BO!" Luke let Bo go and turned around. Daisy was running towards them.

"Daisy, Uncle Jesse." Bo started towards them. He didn't know where he got the strength from. Luke stayed right behind him as he stumbled towards his uncle and cousin. Daisy threw herself at Bo and had Luke not been behind him, they would've tumbled to the ground. Jesse came up to them, slowing down to a stop. Bo pulled away from Daisy and gently moved her aside. Luke put his arms around her as Bo took a step closer to his uncle. Jesse lifted two shaking hand to his nephew's face, cradling it. "I missed you, Uncle Jesse."

Jesse didn't trust himself to talk. His hands still shaking as he nodded, pulling his boy into his arms. He had thought he would never see Bo again. He looked over at Luke. Luke was hugging Daisy and smiling at him. "You knew." Jesse mouthed. Luke nodded, hugging Daisy tighter as the tears kept coming. He did. He knew Bo was still out there. Jesse pulled back when he finally trusted himself to speak. "Let's get you home." Luke released Daisy and came up to Bo. He knew his cousin wouldn't make the walk back to the house. Bo looked at him as Luke pulled his arm over his shoulder.

"I tried to get back as soon as I could." Bo told him, "I knew you'd be going crazy. I wanted to get home but I was so tired."

"Don't talk, Bo. You're exhausted. Just lean on me. I'll get you home." Luke ordered, but Bo didn't seem to hear him.

"I don't know how long I've been walking for. I'm so tired, Luke." Bo was delirious and Luke knew Bo was running on adrenaline. He had seen this in the marines. The soldiers would be on their feet for days at a time and when they finally got back to base, they couldn't sleep or relax, they kept going until they pretty much collapsed. That's what Bo was doing and Luke couldn't do anything about it except wait until Bo crashes. "Uncle Jesse, sorry about your pick-up. It's still in Atlanta. In pieces." Luke couldn't help but laugh at his cousin's babbling, "That stupid city kid took it apart."

"Don't worry about it, Bo. You can pick it up when you're better." Jesse told him.

Luke shook his head. "Don't bother, Uncle Jesse. He's delirious right now."

"I met a really nice guy. He saved my life, Jared did. That twister threw my car around like a rag doll. I thought I was a goner, but Jared found me." Bo went on. Luke fell silent as he heard this. Bo was about to tell them everything that had happened and as much as Luke wanted to know, he didn't want his cousin to live through it again. He didn't have a choice though, Bo didn't know what he was doing. "Jared said I was unconscious for two days. I had a fever, a concussion, lots of cuts and bruises, dislocated shoulder and broken ribs." Luke could hear Daisy gasp at the list of injuries.

"Maybe we should take him to the hospital." Jesse suggested.

"No!" Bo pulled away from Luke and Jesse, stumbling backwards. Daisy was about step up and grab him, but Luke shook his head, warning her off. Bo was wound up like a tight spring at the moment and one touch could make him lose it. "I'm going home!" Bo stood there, swaying a little, looking very much like he was 10 years old and about to throw a tantrum.

Luke held his palms out, showing Bo that he was no threat. "We are going home. We're almost there, actually. See?" Luke pointed to the house, that was only ten feet away. "You're home, Bo."

"And no hospital." Bo was determined to get his way.

Luke nodded, "No hospital. Right, Uncle Jesse?" Luke asked without taking his eyes off Bo.

"Right, no hospital." Jesse confirmed, but he sure as heck was going to call Doc Appleby. When Bo was satisfied that his family wasn't lying, he let Luke take his arm again.

"Jared's a great guy," Bo continued, causing Luke to choke back a laugh. Bo was actually really cute when he got this way, not that he would ever let Bo hear him say that. Bo wouldn't forgive him. "He gave me jerky and water so I could get home, but those looters stole it. Roughed me up too, but I didn't fight back." Bo said proudly, while Luke fumed at what he was being told. Bo could barely walk and those no good crooks robbed him! "Ain't ya proud of me, Luke?" Bo asked him, worriedly. They got to the house. Daisy opened the door for them and they proceeded in. "I thought you would be proud of me. I didn't fight back because I knew I had to get home and if I fought them, I would probably still be on the side of the road." Luke smiled. It must have been hard for Bo to not fight back. If he was his usual self, he would have thrown the first punch.

"Yeah, I'm really proud of you, Bo." Luke told him. Bo beamed at that. "Now, let's get you into bed." Bo stopped and looked around. He only just realised that they were in their room. He looked at all their trophies and photo frames. All their posters and banners. He really was home. They waited for Bo to take in everything.

"I'm home." Bo whispered, dropping onto his bed. He ran a hand through his hair, leaning his elbows on his legs and burying his head in his hands. He was trembling. Luke sat down on the bed next to him and pulled him into his chest..

"You're home, Bo. You came home to us. You did good." Luke said soothingly, until his sobbing died down.

Bo pushed himself up. "Sorry." Bo wiped at his face.

"Since when do you apologise for how you feel?" Luke asked him. Bo gave a tired smile, suddenly feeling very weak. "Woah!" Luke grabbed him as he toppled forward. Between Jesse and Luke, they got Bo onto the bed. "Alright, he's out." He grunted as he swung Bo's legs onto the bed. "Better get him out of his clothes. Daisy, why don't you call, Doc Appleby? Tell him all the injuries Bo has." Daisy nodded and left the room. Luke and Jesse started stripping Bo of his clothes. Luke started with the shoes while Jesse took off his shirt. Luke looked up when Jesse hissed. Luke winced at the bruise that had formed around Bo's ribs and chest. "He did say he had broken ribs." Luke continued with Bo's boots, pulling them off, followed by his socks. Luke froze at the sight of Bo's feet. Blood covered his toes where blisters had burst and skin was torn. The base of his feet were bloody as well. It was as if someone had taken sandpaper to his feet. "How did he walk on them?" Luke asked softly. Jesse looked up when Daisy gasped at the sight.

"Doc's on his way." Daisy reported before leaving the room again. Luke looked at Jesse.

"I'll finish off." Jesse nodded and went to comfort his niece. Luke undid the zipper and pulled Bo's jeans off, trying to not aggravated any injuries Bo may have. There was a dirty, bloody bandage around Bo's leg. He'll let the Doctor deal with that. Luke left Bo's boxers on and grabbed his blanket off his own bed, covering Bo up to the waist. Luke put a hand to Bo's head. He was warm but not too bad. Placing a hand on Bo's face, he stroked his cheek with his thumb. "I don't know how you did it, but I'm glad you did. I missed you so much. Everyone was telling me that you were gone. It made sense because there's no way someone could survive such a powerful hurricane, but you did. You proved everyone wrong."

Bo opened his eyes, giving Luke a shock, "Not everyone. You knew."

"You're supposed to be asleep." Luke admonished, running his hand through Bo's hair. Bo smiled as he drifted back off again. Luke shook his head. "You're exhausted and you still fight sleep. I'm lucky Aunt Lavinia taught me this trick, otherwise we'd never get you to sleep." Luke turned when there was a knock on the door. Doc Appleby was standing there with Jesse. "Hi Doc." Luke greeted as he got up. The doctor stood there and Luke could've sworn he had tears in his eyes. "Doc?" The doctor came out of his shock.

"I'm sorry. When Jesse told me I was here for Bo, I thought it was a slip of the tongue. I didn't think Bo was actually here." Luke pat him on the shoulder. Doc Appleby took a deep breath and sat down on the side of the bed. "How long has he been asleep?"

"He hasn't really slept." Luke answered.

The doctor listened to Bo's lungs, checked his temperature and his blood pressure. "His ribs are broken." Doc Appleby reported. "He's dehydrated, malnourished," He turned to the family. "Why isn't he at the hospital?"

"He wouldn't let us take him there." Luke answered, not even a little phased by the Doc's disapproval.

"He's not in any condition to protest." Obviously, the doctor wasn't impressed with the Duke's at the moment.

Luke sighed, "Look, Doc. Think of this from Bo's point of view. He hasn't seen his family for over a week, his home, for over a week. He's been walking for, Lord knows how long, to get back to us. Take a look at his feet and you'll get an idea of what he's been through to get back here. How would you feel if you woke up and found yourself in a cold hospital room?" The doctor sighed. Luke made sense, he knew it, but the medical professional in him is telling him to send this boy off to the hospital. "Please, Doc. I know it looks bad, but can he survive without the hospital?"

Doc Appleby nodded, "His ribs are broken but his breathing is good so I can just wrap it for now. Okay," He got up, "let's take a look at his feet." He lifted the blanket, but he wasn't prepared for what he saw. "What in the world?" He shook himself out of his shock. "I need a bowl of clean, warm water and a clean towel." Daisy went to get the water and towel. "Luke, sit him up for me." Luke lifted Bo up by the shoulder while the doctor pushed the blanket aside.

"Luke?" Bo opened his eyes, feeling very groggy. They sat Bo on the side of the bed and Luke positioned himself so that Bo was leaning against his chest, his head on Luke's shoulder.

"It's okay, Bo. Doc's here to take care of you." Luke kept one arm around his shoulder while the other one rested on Bo's head. Luke watched as the Doctor placed Bo's feet into the tub of warm water. He tightened his hold on Bo when he whimpered against him. "It's okay." Luke whispered in his ears. "You know, your feet's a mess. You must've been walking for days. You probably won't be allowed to be on your feet for a week at least." Luke continue talking to Bo that way, distracting him from what the doctor was doing at his feet. Doc Appleby was drying Bo's feet.

"Okay. Help me lean him against the wall." Luke grabbed Bo's pillow and put it up against the wall. Jesse grabbed the blanket and laid it over Bo's upper body, not wanting him to get cold. Luke sat with Bo against the wall. Again, letting Bo's head rest against his shoulder. Luke didn't know what the doctor was doing. He figured he was trying to clean off the blood and any dirt, using cotton tips and antiseptic. Bo hissed at the stinging the antiseptic was causing, but he took comfort in the words Luke was whispering in his ear. He smiled at something Luke said. Jesse watched his boys, marvelling at the bond they had. Jesse was close to all his brothers but their relationship could not be compared to these two boys. "Almost done now." He heard Luke say. The doctor was bandaging Bo's feet.

"You can lay him back down now." The Doc allowed. "Do you have any more pillows? I want him propped up. It'll be easier on his ribs." Luke grabbed his pillow and Daisy went to the cupboard outside and grabbed a couple more. Luke gently leaned Bo back against the pillows. He was sleeping peacefully again. The doctor checked the rest of Bo's injuries. The cut on his leg needed stitches as well as the cut along his temple. Luke was hurting just watching the doctor tend to all of Bo injuries. He stayed close to Bo to keep him calm and relaxed. When the doctor finally finished he got up. "Get him into warm clothes. Daisy, can you get me a glass of water?" Daisy left the room, "I want to see how he takes the water before I leave. If he can't take it, I'll have to give him the IV." Daisy came back with the water. "Luke?" The Doctor handed the cup to Luke, because he knew Luke could coax Bo into drinking. "Give it to him slowly." Luke nodded, sitting down next to Bo.

"Hey, Bo." Luke put his hand on Bo's cheek, "You wanna wake up for a minute." Bo opened his eyes.

"hmmm?" Bo looked at Luke with groggy eyes.

"We need you to drink some water." Luke wasn't sure Bo understood him. He held up the glass for Bo to see. "Water." He smiled when Bo nodded. Luke lifted Bo's head up and held the cup to his lips. The doctor watched as Bo slowly took in half a glass before pulling his head back. "That's good, Bo."

"Can you go away now, so I can sleep?" Bo mumbled sending the whole room into laughter.

"One more thing and I'll let you sleep." Luke got up and grabbed Bo's pyjama bottoms and the top that went with it. The top was rarely used as the boys were more comfortable sleeping without a shirt, but it was the doctor's orders. Luke and Jesse managed to get him into his pyjamas. Looking very comfortable against all the pillows and under the blanket, the doctor and the Dukes filed out of the room.

"He's doing remarkably well for someone who went up against a hurricane." The doctor told them. "He's obviously exhausted, so just make sure you get him to drink each time he wakes up and make some broth for him as well. Keep an eye on his temperature and I'll come back to check on him tomorrow afternoon." Jesse walked to doctor to his car while Luke and Daisy sat on the couch, trying to take in what was happening.

"He really is back, isn't he, Luke?" Daisy asked him.

"Yep, he's back." Luke laughed, shaking his head. He didn't know why he was laughing, but he did and Daisy joined in, unable to stop herself. Jesse came in, thinking his nephew and niece had gone crazy. Luke calmed himself down as did Daisy. He leaned back with his eyes closed, "He really is back." He suddenly felt like crying. The relief he felt was overwhelming. "I know I kept saying I knew he was out there, but it was just because I couldn't give up on him. I couldn't let myself believe he was gone, because then it would be real. He would really be gone." Daisy hugged her cousin. She rarely ever saw Luke like this and she was glad he was finally letting it all out. Jesse let his kids look after each other because that was how they were raised and that was how they have always been. They all looked out for each other and he couldn't be any prouder of them.

"He's back, Luke and you never gave up on him. I'm proud of you." Jesse told him from where he was sitting on the coffee table. Luke wiped his eyes and smiled.

"I'm gonna go back in there and sit with him." Luke announced, getting up. "It's getting really late. You two should go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"You rest as well. Don't wear yourself out. Bo needs you." Jesse ordered. Luke nodded.

Luke sat on Bo's bed and watched him sleep. He couldn't bring himself to move away from his cousin, not when he only just got him back. Luke reached out and ran his hand over Bo's cheeks, letting it rest on his shoulder. "I keep thinking this is a dream and you're going to disappear." He pulled his hand back when Bo looked like he was waking up again. "You should be dead asleep. Why do you keep waking up?"

"Have to get home." Bo mumbled as he opened his eyes. "Luke's waiting." Luke realised Bo wasn't really awake. "So tired."

Luke returned his hand to Bo's shoulder. "Bo, you are home."

"Luke." Bo was waking up more fully now. "You were waiting for me. I saw you."

"I was. I waited on that porch every day since you went missing." Then remembering the doctor's orders Luke picked up the glass of water sitting on the bedside table and held it to Bo's lips. "Have some water." Bo took a couple of mouthfuls before turning away. "Go back to sleep, Bo, and this time don't wake up until it's morning. Okay?"

Bo smiled, "Okay." Luke pulled Bo's blanket back up to his shoulders. "Good night, Luke."

"Good night, Bo."

Luke watched Bo a little longer before getting changed into his pyjama bottoms and jumping into his bed. He didn't have a blanket or a pillow but he didn't care. He was so tired, he could sleep anywhere.


	6. Fever

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

The next morning, Luke woke up to voices outside his window. He got up and opened his window. Cooter was talking to Uncle Jesse. It was obvious that he had gotten word. "Come on, Uncle Jesse. You don't even have to say anything, just nod if Bo's back." Luke smiled and went to check on Bo. He'll let Jesse have his fun. Placing a hand on Bo's forehead, he checked for a temperature. Bo was still a little warm but it didn't feel any worse.

"Uncle Jesse, are you trying to drive me crazy!" Luke wanted to smack himself when Bo was shocked awake by Cooter's voice. Should've shut that guy up first. He waited for Bo to focus on him.

"How are you feeling?" Luke asked when Bo finally looked awake enough to talk.

"So.." He choked on the word due to his dry throat.

"Here." Luke helped Bo to take a drink of water.

"Thanks." Leaning back, Bo closed his eyes, wincing at the pain his ribs were causing.

"Ribs bothering you?" Luke asked.

"Yeah."

"You should get it x-rayed. Why don't I take you down to the hospital?" Luke worried that the bones may not be setting right.

"I don't want to go to the hospital. It's not so bad." Bo groaned.

"Bo, if your bones are healing wrong, you're going to need surgery to get it fixed." Bo looked at Luke and saw how worried he was for him.

"Okay." Bo conceded, "but only an x-ray. I don't want them checking me all over and making me stay there."

Luke nodded, "Unless there is a problem with your ribs, we won't stay there any longer than we have to."

"Promise." Bo was determined not to stay at the hospital.

Luke laughed and nodded, "Promise."

Bo was happy now. "Was that Cooter I heard?" Luke almost forgot about Cooter. He got up and looked outside, laughing when he saw Cooter following Jesse everywhere.

"Hey Cooter! Quit bothering Uncle Jesse and get in here!" Luke called. Bo smiled when he heard the side door open and Cooter barged into the room. He stood there, frozen. Not believing what he was seeing. Bo pushed himself off the pillows.

"Hi Cooter." Bo greeted.

Cooter shook his head. "How many times do you plan to come back from the dead?" He walked over and sat on the bed, pulling Bo into a hug.

"Sorry to scare you."

"Gently, Cooter. He's sore." Luke warned.

Cooter pulled back and looked Bo up and down. He looked worn out and pale, but he really was alive. "We were so close to having another wake for you. I swear this family has way too many wakes for the living."

Bo tried to stop himself from laughing but he couldn't help it. "Ow! Cooter, no jokes for a while, please."

"Sorry, how bad is it?" Cooter asked.

"Broken ribs, messed up feet, cuts and bruises. His usual." Luke gave a cheeky smile.

"Cute." Bo glared at him.

"I'm going to go wash up and then I'll take you to the hospital. Cooter, you mind sticking around and helping me get Bo in and out of the car. We can't let his feet touch the ground."

"No problem. I didn't plan on opening the garage today anyway. People are still rebuilding their farms. No one's bringing their cars around until later."

"How bad is it?" Bo asked of the town.

"Well, the town centre didn't really get hit, just a lot of cleaning up to do." Cooter answered.

"Most of the farms are fine except for the Thompkin's and the Jenson's. Their properties are pretty much gone, but the whole of Hazzard is helping them rebuild, so they'll be fine." Luke told him.

"We should help out as well." Bo said.

"We will once you're on your feet again." Luke knew it sounded a selfish, but Bo came before anyone else. Bo nodded, he understood because if the roles were reversed, he would feel the same way. Luke pat him on the leg, "Give me ten minutes and we'll head over to the hospital."

* * *

><p>Dr Floyd at the hospital told them that Bo's ribs were healing fine. They didn't break completely, so they've stayed in place. He did want Bo to stay so that he could check him over after hearing what Bo had been through, but Bo refused. He looked at Luke, from his position on the bed in the room. "You promised."<p>

Luke sighed and rolled his eyes, "Look, Dr Floyd. Do you see anything wrong with Bo that does require him to stay?"

"Well no, but that could change after a few tests." Dr Floyd answered.

"Do you know Doc Appleby?" Luke asked.

Dr Floyd nodded, "Yes, he's a very good doctor."

"He's our family doctor and he came to take care of Bo's injuries last night and he's coming back this evening. We'll come back if Doc Appleby says he has to, but for now, I'm taking Bo home." Luke told him in a way that wouldn't insult the doctor.

"Okay, he seems okay. Just make sure he rests and keeps hydrated. Keep an eye on his temperature. He's still a little warm." Dr Floyd surrendered. Bo grinned. Luke and Cooter shook their head, helping him up.

"Did something traumatic happen to Bo at the hospital, Luke? I swear, it ain't natural for someone to hate a place so badly." Cooter asked as they carried Bo out to the car.

"I don't know, maybe the doctor dropped him when he was born." Luke answered, cheekily. "Could explain a lot."

"Cute." Bo glared.

* * *

><p>They returned to farm and Luke was feeling better now that he knew Bo's ribs weren't causing any problems. Cooter and Luke carried Bo into his room and laid him on the bed. "Well, I'm off for today." Cooter said once Bo was settled. "Promised to help out at the Thompkin's today."<p>

"Thanks, Cooter." Bo held out his hand.

Cooter shook it, "Any time. Welcome back, Bo."

"I'll walk you out, Cooter. I'll come back with some broth for you." Luke told Bo. They walked out together, "Hey, Cooter. Do me a favour and don't tell anyone about Bo yet. He needs his rest. I don't want everyone coming around to wish him well."

Cooter nodded, "Don't worry. Doc Appleby told me the same thing when he let it slip that Bo was back." Luke walked him out the door before filling a bowl with soup.

When Luke came back with a bowl of broth, Bo was sleeping. Luke tossed between waking him and letting him sleep. He decided that Bo needed some nourishment. Setting the bowl down, he shook Bo's shoulder. "Hey, Bo. Wake up and have some soup."

Bo rubbed his eyes, "Sorry, didn't know I fell asleep."

"Your body's still trying to catch up. Have some soup and then you can go back to sleep." Bo pushed himself up while Luke set a tray table and the soup in front of him.

"Mmmm...this is good."

Luke smiled, it was good to see Bo eating and enjoying the food. "Take it easy and let your stomach get use to it. I don't want you throwing it back up."

"Yes, Sir!" Bo giggled and then stopped when his ribs reminded him not to laugh. Bo finished the soup and Luke took it away. When Luke left the room. Bo closed his eyes. "Thank you God, for answering my prayer. Thank you for protecting my family." Bo opened his eyes. Luke was standing at the door, looking at him. Bo looked down at his hands, a little embarrassed.

"What was that about?" Luke asked him, leaning on the door frame.

Bo shrugged, "Nothing." Luke raised his eyebrows at him. Bo sighed, "When I couldn't get in touch with you, I started praying. I asked God to keep y'all safe. I told Him that He could do whatever He wanted with me, as long as He kept y'all safe and He did. They farm was barely touched by the hurricane."

Luke smiled, of course Bo would pray for them and of course he would offer himself up in exchange for their lives. It was something Luke would do. Luke sat down next to Bo. "Next time, just ask Him to keep everyone safe, including you."

Bo smiled, "I think he did. I was lucky to come out of that hurricane alive."

Luke agreed, "Not to mention Jared found you."

Bo looked at him in surprise. "How'd you know about Jared?"

Luke laughed, "You were delirious when you got back. You wouldn't shut up. Jared is not the only thing I know about. I know that he gave you jerky and water and that you ran into looters." Luke's face hardened at that part. "I don't know how, but I'm gonna get those guys. Do you remember anything about them?"

Bo shook his head, "Just that they were driving a pick-up and one guy was really big and fast." Bo rubbed his shoulder as he thought about the pain the big boy caused when he twisted Bo's arm around his back.

"How is that shoulder? I don't think Doc Appleby took a look at it. I'll have to remember to tell him to take a look at it this afternoon." Luke reminded himself.

"It ain't too bad. Just aching a little." Bo told him.

"Have a rest. I'll wake you when the doctor comes in." Bo nodded and made himself comfortable, falling asleep, almost, immediately.

* * *

><p>Luke came back two hours later to check on Bo. He frowned as he felt Bo's forehead. "Feels warmer." Luke went out to grab a bowl of water and towel. He dabbed the cloth around Bo's neck and face and then wringing in out again, he placed the towel on his forehead. Bo stirred a little but didn't wake up.<p>

"How is he?" Jesse whispered as he popped his head in the door.

"Temperature's a little high. I'll keep an eye on him." Luke assured.

"I know you will." Jesse popped back out and Luke turned back to his cousin.

"You're not going to make this easy, are you?" Luke asked his cousin who was oblivious to the question.

When the Doctor came back that afternoon, Bo's temperature had risen again. "One hundred and two point two." He announced, "High enough to make me worry. He doesn't need a fever to dehydrate him any more. I'm going to have to give him that IV after all." Luke watched as the Doc set up the IV. "Try to keep him cool, and get him to the hospital if he gets any worse. There's not much more I can do."

Luke nodded, then remembered, "Can you check his shoulder before you go. He dislocated it." He opened up Bo's shirt and pulled it off his right shoulder. Bo flinched when the doctor gave his shoulder a squeeze but didn't wake up.

"Have you noticed if he's been having trouble moving it?" The Doc asked as he extended it out to his side.

"No, but he has been rubbing it. He said it just aches." Luke told him.

"It seems fine to me. I wouldn't worry about it too much unless it causes him problems." The doctor said. Luke pulled Bo's shirt back up as the doctor left them.

* * *

><p>Bo's fever stayed at one hundred and two for the rest of the day. Tossing and turning the whole time, not quite getting the rest he needed. "Come on, Bo. You need to kick this fever." Luke said as he took off the warm cloth and replaced it with a cool one.<p>

"No!" Bo jerked his head to the side, giving Luke a shock.

Luke place a hand on Bo's face, "Bo, I'm here, it's okay." Bo continued jerking, his hands pushing at the covers and his legs kicking at them. Luke grabbed his arms and held them to his chest.

"No! Let me go!" Bo kept fighting to get free. "Let me go! I have to get home!"

"Bo, you are home." Luke said gently.

_Randall had Bo on the ground, on his stomach, his arm twisted behind his back. "Let me go! Please. Take whatever you want., noone has to get hurt." Rick got out of the truck._

"_Oh, but I like it when someone gets hurt." Rick reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, opening it up. "Ooh, looks like a nice family you got here. Who's the pretty girl, might pay her a visit." Rick threatened._

"_You stay away from her, you sick jackass!" Bo yelled. He hissed when Rick pulled his head up by the hair._

"_I do whatever I want. Get him up. I need some boxing practice." Randall pulled Bo up by the arm, causing him to scream at the pain in his shoulder. Bo struggled hard with the man holding him._

"_Let me go!"_

Luke found it harder to hold Bo down as he struggled further. "Let me go!" Bo yelled, and with more strength than he should've had, Bo pulled his arms free and pushed off the bed, sending both him and Luke, as well as the quilt to the ground and pulling out his IV. "Aaaah!" Bo cried out as he felt his ribs crack as he landed on top of Luke.

_Rick kept punching him in the stomach as Randall locked his arms behind him. Bo felt himself losing consciousness. "Please, have to get home."_

"I need to get home." Bo pushed himself off Luke and tried to get to his feet, but the pain in his feet just caused him to fall again. It was fortunate that Jesse had heard all the rumbling and charged into the room.

"What..." Jesse was shocked by the scene before him. Luke was on the floor, untangling himself from the quilts, and Bo was on his feet, but not for long. Jesse threw himself forward to catch him before he fell back onto his face. Luke finally managed to get up and help Jesse lower Bo to the ground, who was still struggling to get away from them. "Luke, you want to tell me what's happening?" Jesse grunted.

"He's having a nightmare." Luke answered, "Bo!" He tapped Bo hard on the face. "Wake up! It's not real. You're home!"

"_Let me go. Luke's waiting for me." Bo begged his tormentors._

"_Let him go. I've had my fun." Randall dropped Bo to the ground. Bo heard the looters drive away. He waited until he knew they were gone before trying to get up, but the pain was too much for him to handle. His visions darkened, passing out on the dirt road._

Luke watched as Bo's eyes rolled back and passed out. "Bo?" Luke tapped his face again. "Bo! Dang it! That's it, he's going to the hospital!"

"You think?" Jesse grumbled. "I'm going to get changed." Luke nodded and moved over to take Bo's weight. He could hear Jesse explaining to Daisy what was happening.

"Bo, we're losing a lot of years worrying on you." Luke mumbled as he held Bo tighter. "I should've taken you to the hospital when you first got home."

* * *

><p>Bo woke up in the hospital. Luke got up from his seat when he saw that Bo was stirring. They've been waiting for two hours for Bo to regain consciousness. "How are you feeling?" Luke asked. Bo turned his head towards him, frowning.<p>

"Where am I?" Bo asked groggily, not fully awake. "What happened?" Closing his eyes he tried to remember how we got here. Images from the nightmare started coming back to him. "Have to get home." Bo's eyes flew open. "I have to get home!" Luke grabbed him by the shoulders before he could get up.

"Bo, you've been home for two days now." Luke reminded him. "Look, Uncle Jesse and Daisy are here." Jesse and Daisy stepped up to his view, but Bo didn't seem like he was focusing on anyone. "Bo!" Luke called loudly. He hated seeing his cousin like this, so confused and unsure.

"Why won't they let me go? I just want to go home." Bo's tears fell and Luke couldn't bare the pain of seeing his cousin so lost. Taking a deep breath Luke gently put a hand to Bo's cheeks.

"You're home, Bo. You made it home." Bo started shaking his head, but Luke put his other hand to the other side of Bo's head and held him still. "Look at me, Bo. Do you know who I am?" He waited for Bo to take a good look at him. It took painstakingly long for Bo to register who was talking to him.

"Luke?" He said, finally, bringing his hand up to Luke's. "I really did make it." Luke nodded and Bo pulled him down, hugging him as tight as his weak body would let him. "They wouldn't let me go. They said they were gonna hurt Daisy, he..." Bo trailed off, frowning, he couldn't work out if what he was saying was real or not. "Luke, what's going on?"

Luke pulled back. "Your fever got really high, giving you nightmares. You started fighting us and did more damage to your ribs. Dr Floyd said your fever was 104.5 when you got here."

"I don't remember doing that. I was fighting those looters. I thought I was..." Bo looked at his uncle and Daisy on the other side. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, you didn't hurt anyone, but yourself." Jesse brushed aside Bo's hair, "That was quite a nightmare you had."

Bo frowned, "It was so real. I felt the pain in my ribs and shoulder." Bo closed his eyes. He was getting a headache.

"That's probably because the pain was real." Luke told him. "You rolled off the bed and landed on your front. I could feel your ribs move." Luke waited until Bo seemed to have finally got his bearings. "Did those looters really do all that? Did they threaten Daisy?" Bo looked at him with tired eyes, "Because if they did, there is nowhere in the world where they can hide. I'll find them." Bo shook his head when he saw how angry Luke was.

"No," Bo swallowed, "No, it weren't that bad. They roughed me up a little when they found out I didn't have anything worth taking. They didn't see the photo in my wallet. It didn't happen, just a nightmare." Bo was too tired and sore to say any more. Luke nodded, glad that it was just a nightmare, but he was still angry at what the looters did. Dr Floyd came in then. Luke turned around to him.

"You're awake. That's good. How are you feeling?"

"Tired and sore."

"That's to be expected. You're fever is draining your energy. It's amazing what your mind can do. It pretty much kept your body going throughout your ordeal, but once you reached your goal, your body was finally allowed to react to everything that was happening to it. The fever was the result of it. As for your ribs, you got lucky. I was able to set it without having to do any surgery. Just try not to do any more damage to it while you're still recovering."

Bo frowned at the Doctor as he babbled on about his injuries. "Sorry, Doc, but I don't think I even got half of what you just said."

"It's okay, Bo. We'll explain it to you when you're more awake." Luke put a hand on his head. "Go back to sleep. You're exhausted."

"When can I go home?" Bo mumbled as his eyes started drifting close. Luke smiled and turned back to the doctor.

"So when can he go home?" Luke asked.

"Once his fever is gone. I don't want to discharge him until it's completely gone." Dr Floyd answered. "I'll come back to check on him in the morning." He left the room.

"You better go home and get some sleep, Daisy. You have an early shift tomorrow. I'll stay here with Bo." Luke said.

Daisy sat on the edge of Bo's bed, leaning over she kissed him on the cheek, keeping her hand there as she spoke. "I'm not sure I can take much more of this, Bo." Bo turned his head towards her, bringing up his hand to hers, he opened his eyes and smiled.

"I'm okay. Just tired." Bo assured her. "I promise you can hover over me for as long as you want when I get home."

Daisy laughed, wiping away her tears, "I'll hold you to that. I love you, Bo."

"I love you too." Bo fell back asleep.

"We'll see you in the morning, Luke." Jesse said as he led Daisy out the door. Luke sat back down on the chair next to the bed.

"Daisy's right, you know. You're going to drive us crazy." Luke said to his sleeping cousin. "Let's hope you can get some rest now that you're at the hospital. I swear, sometimes I let your dislike of the hospitals cloud my judgement. I should've brought you here in the first place." Luke looked up at his cousin and was shocked when he found Bo awake. He sighed, "Bo, what's going on? You should be so tired that not even a tank going through the room can wake you up." Looking into Bo's eyes as he spoke, he finally realised what was happening. Luke got up and sat back on the bed. "This isn't a dream. You really are home. I really am here and I'm still going to be here when you wake up. I promise."

"You won't leave?" Bo asked, still unsure of everything that was happening.

"I won't leave. I've never broken my promise to you and I never will. Now, go back to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up." Luke smiled as Bo started drifting back to sleep. Luke watched over him for the rest of the night, and to his relief, Bo didn't wake up, not even when the nurse came in to take out his IV. Bo was finally getting the rest he needed and Luke could finally relax.


	7. Meeting a real hero

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

**Two weeks later...**

Bo was doing very well. The fever took two days to break but once it did, Bo's recovery was rapid and smooth. Aside from his ribs, his body was back to it's original health. Today, Luke and Bo were heading over to Atlanta with Daisy to pick up Jesse's truck. Bo was just glad to be out of the house. "Be careful." Jesse told them. He didn't like the idea of Bo going to Atlanta so soon after they got him back, but Luke and Daisy would be with him which gave him some comfort and he did want his truck back. "Stay out of trouble."

"He makes it sound as if we have a choice." Bo mumbled as he walked over to the General Lee. "Boy, have I missed you." Bo laid a hand on the roof of the General.

"You okay to get in by yourself?" Luke asked from the driver's side, letting Daisy get in first.

Bo nodded, "I think so." Luke kept a close eye on him as he lowered himself through the window. He did notice a little discomfort on Bo's expression but not enough to make him worry. Satisfied that his cousin was fine, Luke climbed in behind the wheel. He smiled when he saw that Daisy had made herself comfortable against Bo. After Bo was discharged from the hospital, the only time Daisy had left his side was when she went to work. Otherwise, she would fuss over him and check his bandages. She was a natural at taking care of Bo when he was sick. Luke sometimes wondered if they should send her off to college for a nurse's degree. She'll be the first Duke to go to college, that's for sure.

"We'll be back by dinner time, Uncle Jesse." Luke waved and drove away.

"How did you do it, Bo?" Daisy asked, still snuggled against him. It's been two weeks now, but aside from the mumbling he did when he first got back, they didn't really know what Bo went through.

"Do what, Daisy?"

"Get back to us. You were gone for over a week." Daisy clarified.

Luke looked over at Bo. He had been wondering that as well, but unless Bo volunteered the information, Luke wouldn't ask. He wasn't sure if Bo wanted to live through it again. Bo looked out the window, he was hesitating. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Luke told him.

Daisy looked up at Bo, "Luke's right, Bo. I was just asking, you don't have to answer."

"It's okay. It's not as if I'm still getting nightmares or anything. I just don't want to ever feel that way again. I was so scared I wouldn't get back to y'all. I almost gave up." Luke could've sworn that Bo sounded ashamed.

"You were walking for days. It's understandable to start thinking you'd never make it." Luke knew how Bo felt. He had felt the same way once, during his days he was MIA.

Bo smiled at him. "I almost gave up, but then I remembered the day you came back from Vietnam. You told me that you got through the days there because of me. Because you had to get home to me. I figured if you could get through a war for me, getting home for you was the least I could do." Luke concentrated on the road as he took in what Bo had just told him. The only thing that told Bo that Luke had heard was the gentle squeeze at the back of Bo's neck where Luke had reached over. "I know it's nothing compared to what you went through, but I think I have an idea of how you felt back then."

Luke smiled, "That's funny, because when you went missing I remembered you telling me that our room was your haven. My bed gave you comfort. That was what it was for me during the week you were missing. I just don't know how you managed to stay positive for four years, when I was close to going crazy after only a week." Luke chuckled, "It doesn't compare to what you went through, but I think I have an idea of how you felt back then.." Bo chuckled at that too. Daisy kept quiet as the boys exchanged their experiences. She always knew the boys had a bond that no one quite understood, she just didn't know it was this strong. It was as if they had felt each other during that week. That was why Luke never gave up, why Luke refused to have a funeral for Bo. It was because he knew, he could feel that Bo was still with them. They spent the rest of the car ride listening to Bo tell them about how he had survived the hurricane and how he got home. It was an amazing story of survival but Bo told it in such a way that it sounded like it was something he did every day. "I wonder what happened to the car." Bo almost completely forgot about the dodgy Sudan Bill had loaned him.

"Who cares? That guy is a real piece of work. He loaned you that car knowing it would never get you to Hazzard."

"He did?" This was news to Bo. "I just thought the guy was a lousy mechanic who didn't know there was a problem with his car."

"Yep, he told me after a little persuasion." Luke smiled. Daisy shook her head. Luke persuasion was very persuasive. "We're here." Luke announced.

"This is the place. Wonder if George is here. He's the only person I want to see." Bo still remembered what Bill and the other two had done to Jesse's truck and he wasn't willing to forgive them for it. He climbed out of the General.

"Bo Duke?" Bo turned his head towards the voice. He smiled, "Hi George." George walked up to him.

"You survived." The words came out in a breath of relief.

Bo nodded and held out his hand. "I did." George took it and then pulled him in for a hug. Luke saw Bo wince as George put pressure on his ribs.

"Careful, George. Bo didn't come out of that hurricane without any scratches." Luke told him. George pulled back.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Luke worries too much. I'm fine." Bo waved off the apology. "So, is my uncle's truck fixed?"

"Yep, did it myself." George pulled the tarp of the truck. "Check it out and see if I left anything out."

Bo shook his head. "I trust you." He walked around the truck. "You gave it a new paint job, it looks as good as new."

"Yep, put in the new radiator, as well as a new carburettor. Should run real smooth now." George said proudly.

"You didn't have to do that." Luke said from the other side of the pick-up.

"Yes I did." George turned to Bo. "Listen, Bo. I'm sorry. If I knew...I wouldn't have given you Bill's car." George was still feeling guilty about getting Bo stranded.

Bo waved him off again, "It weren't your fault. So how much do we owe you for Jesse's pick-up."

"Are you kidding me? I ain't charging ya. This mess was my fault. I may not have done the damage myself, but Bill was my employee, so it's my responsibility. I ain't taking your money."

Bo smiled, he figured as much, but it wouldn't feel right if he didn't offer to pay something and Uncle Jesse wouldn't be happy with them if they didn't offer.. "It's water under the bridge, George. We have to head back. My uncle is waiting for us and after all that's happened I don't want him to worry." George nodded, he understood. He would go crazy if something like that happened to his kid. "Take care, George."

Daisy got in the pick-up. This was why she had come along. Someone had to drive the pick-up home and Bo wasn't allowed to drive just yet. Half way back to Hazzard, Bo sat up in his seat. Looking into the trees on the side of the road. "Bo, you okay?" Luke asked.

"Turn off."

"What? Bo..."

"Just turn off." Bo said again. Luke did and as he would've expected, Daisy's voice came through the CB.

"_Luke, Bo, what's going on?"_

Luke picked up the transmitter. "I don't exactly know, Daisy. Hey, why don't you head on back home? Uncle Jesse is going to tan all our hides if we don't get back on time."

"_Nuh-ah. I ain't going back there until I know what's going on and it better be a good reason because I ain't facing Uncle Jesse without one."_

Luke chuckled at her response. He looked over at Bo, who was still looking around like he was trying to spot something. "Bo, you want to tell me what's going on?" He kept his finger on the transmit button so that Daisy could hear the explanation as well.

"I was blown off the road around here." Bo revealed, "I want to see if I can remember my way back to Jared's cabin. It's around here somewhere. Just keep going, Luke. It'll come to me."

Luke nodded, he knew how much this meant to Bo. "You hear that, Daisy?"

"_Yeah, I hear ya. I'll head back to Hazzard and let Uncle Jesse know what you boys are doing. When should we expect you home?"_

"I can't say. It depends if we find the cabin or not. Don't wait up for us." Luke told her.

"_Take care of Bo." _

"I will. I'm gone." Luke put the transmitter back. "See anything familiar yet?" Bo shook his head. "The road is getting rougher. I'm not sure the General Lee can take much more of this."

"Just a little bit more. Please." Bo begged, he really wanted to find Jared again. He needed to thank him for saving his life and he wanted him to meet Luke. Bo didn't understand why, but he had a feeling Jared and Luke would get along real well. "His cabin is far from the main road, so this road will probably end soon."

"Bo, why don't we try another day? It'll be too hard to find him like this." Luke reasoned.

"Do we have a map?" Bo asked, as if Luke didn't say anything. He rummaged through the glove compartment and found a map. Opening it up, he ran his finger over the map. "I walked for about five days and I came to Hazzard Creek about here." Retracing his steps, Bo ran his finger across the page. "Hazzard is east of Jared's cabin. We're here." Luke stopped the General and looked over at his cousin, waiting patiently. "We might have to walk a little. That way." Finally, he looked up at Luke. He knew he wouldn't be going anywhere if Luke didn't agree to it and after everything his family has been through, he didn't want to do anything that would make them worry.

"We look for half an hour. We don't find anything, we're heading back to Hazzard." Luke gave him the conditions. Half an hour wasn't a long time, but Bo knew that Luke was already being very generous. He nodded in agreement and they headed off in the direction Bo believed the cabin would be. Luke kept one eye on Bo, making sure the hike wasn't taxing on his ribs. Half an hour passed and they didn't find anything. Bo was disappointed, but he wasn't going to go back on their agreement. Luke put a hand on his shoulder, "We'll find him. Once your ribs are completely healed. We'll get out a map and plan it out. I'm sure if we sit down and map it out, we'll find it."

"Or else you can just follow me!" Bo's head shot up, while Luke immediately stepped in front of Bo, shielding him from whoever it was. "You must be the very smart and protective cousin, Luke." Jared gave a two finger salute. Luke frowned, turning to his cousin and raising an eyebrow. Bo was grinning and Luke knew this was the man they were looking for.

"Jared!" Bo ran over to the man. Jared pulled him into a hug, laughing. Luke shook his head. Somehow, Bo had managed to meet two people who treated him like someone they had known for years. Bo had that affect on people. It didn't take people long to learn that Bo is a 'what you see is what you get' kind of guy and most people usually liked what they saw. "Watch the ribs!" He called out, making Bo laugh.

"Sorry, forgot about them. You made it!" Jared cheered.

"Thanks to you." Bo smiled.

Jared nodded, "You boys have some time to spare. I want to show you something." Bo looked at Luke, who nodded. This man saved Bo's life, the least he could do was spare some time. Jared lead the way and Luke and Bo followed. Luke leaned over to Bo and whispered, "Smart?" Bo laughed and shoved him away.

"I had a really high fever." Bo wasn't about to let Luke's head get too big.

They walked for about 15 minutes before they came to the place Jared wanted them to see. Bo froze at the sight in front of him. Luke's eyes widened. Jared just stood there silently, letting them take it all in. "Bo, is that...?"

"Yeah." Bo answered. "That's the car I was driving."

"I found it when I came out hunting a couple of days after you left." Jared told them.

"Bo, how did you survive this?" Luke circled the wreckage. It didn't even resemble a car. It was wedged between trees with no doors and the trunk was pushed so far in that you couldn't even slip in a piece of paper. The engine was torn apart.

"I found Bo about twenty feet that way." Jared pointed to the north of where the car landed. "If he were in the car..." Jared didn't need to finish the sentence. If Bo was in the car, he would've been crushed. Luke looked over at Bo, who hadn't said much.

"Bo, are you okay?" Luke walked over to him. Bo looked as though he was going to pass out. Luke turned Bo by the shoulders so that his back was to the wreckage. "Bo, look at me." Bo did. "You need to breathe." Bo choked out a breath. He didn't even know he was holding it.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't've brought you here. I thought you would want to know what happened to your car." Jared should've guessed seeing the wreckage would be hard for Bo.

"It ain't his car and frankly, this wreck and it's owner are a perfect match now." Luke seethed, he still wanted to pound Bill into a pulp. Jared raised his eyebrows. "Okay." He mouthed silently before turning away and giving the boys some privacy.

Bo was shaking. He wasn't focused on Luke, but somewhere else, far away. "I was in there. I remember the door coming off and the car getting lifted off the ground. I held onto that steering wheel like it was my lifeline and then I felt the twister spit us out and that was it. If I didn't get knocked unconscious, I would've held on. All Jared would've found was my..."

"Don't." Luke shook Bo hard, bringing him out of his state. "Don't think about it. You got thrown free and Jared found you. That's what happened. You're alive and you came back to us. That's all that matters. Whatever you're thinking right now, didn't happen." Bo gave Luke an uncertain look. "It didn't happen, Bo." Finally, Bo took a deep breath and nodded. Luke smiled. "That's better. Now, I want to meet the man who saved your life."

Bo smiled and nodded, "Jared!" Jared turned around when his name was called and walked over to them. "This is my cousin, Luke. Luke, this is Jared." Bo gave the formal introductions. Jared held his hand out. Luke took it and to Bo's surprised, he pulled Jared into a hug. It wasn't something Luke did with people who he had only just met.

"You saved my cousin's life. There is nothing I can do or say to repay you." Luke said as he pulled back. "I will always be in your debt." Jared nodded. He's met people like Luke in the marines. They were honourable men and there was no point in being modest. It would be an insult.

"Bo tells me you were in the marines." Jared said, "So was I." Luke raised an eyebrow. Suddenly this man seemed familiar to Luke. He was not someone he knew but someone he knew of. Jared smiled as he saw the penny drop for Luke. Luke's eyes widened when he realised whose company he was in.

"Lt Colonel Jared M. Knight." Jared nodded. Bo looked between these two men. He didn't know what was going on.

"Luke, do you know Jared?" Bo asked.

Luke shook his head, "Lt Colonel Jared M. Knight lead his team into enemy territory to save two soldiers who fell behind enemy lines after their plane was shot down. Everyone thought those men were as good as dead, but you didn't give up on them. You disobeyed orders and took your team in to save those men."

"That's me. Got discharged from the marines once I returned to U.S soil, but I never regretted what I did." Jared said as if what he did was nothing.

"Wow, I didn't know I was in the company of a national hero." Bo was amazed.

"I wouldn't call me a hero." Jared shrugged, "I came to live here once I got discharged." Sensing that Jared didn't want to talk about it any more, Luke changed the subject.

"So where's your cabin? I think we have about an hour or two or daylight left. I want to hear about how you found Bo." Jared nodded and lead the way.

In the cabin...

"I found Bo when the winds died down. I wanted to check on some of the traps I had set up. He was a mess. I thought he was dead, so you can imagine how shocked I was when I found a pulse. Bo was very sick. I wasn't sure he was going to make it and I have no form of communication here. His fever was so high, I was pretty sure I could fry an egg on his skin." Luke and Bo listened in silence as Jared told his side of the story. "I cleaned his wounds as best I could. He was delirious. Kept calling out for you," He looked at Luke, "every now and then I would hear him call out Daisy and Uncle Jesse but most of the time he was calling out for you. I'm glad he got back home."

"So are we." Luke slapped Bo on the back. "I don't know what we'd do if we lost him." Bo gave him a small smile.

"Bo told me you joined the marines so that he wouldn't be drafted. That's a brave thing to do." Jared respected this man, both as a Marine and a man. "I don't know many people who would do that for someone else, even their own family members."

Luke smiled, "In the short time you've known Bo. Would you let him join the marines?" Bo frowned, he wasn't sure if he was being insulted or not. He decided to keep quiet to see where this was leading before he protested.

"No way." Bo's eyes narrowed at him, making Jared laughed, "And it's not because we don't believe you can't hack it. You made it home, we know you can. It's because it doesn't take a genius to work out that you see the better side of everything. You're carefree. It's why Luke is so protective of you. War changes people and when you come back from the army, you don't see the world the way you use to. The army changed the way Luke sees things but as long as he can protect you from that, he will always be able to see the brighter side through you, the side all the soldiers in the U.S Marine Corp fight for." Bo didn't know what to say. Of all the places he thought this conversation was heading, this was not one of them. He looked at Luke who smiled at him, telling him that what Jared had just said was exactly how he felt. Bo swallowed the lump in his throat.

"You never told me." Bo knew almost everything Luke did was for him, to protect him, but he didn't know that was the reason behind it.

"Well, it ain't the only reason. It's been the main reason since I got back from Vietnam but I've been looking after you and Daisy since y'all arrived on the farm." Luke smiled at the first memory he had of Bo. "The first day you arrived on the farm. Aunt Lavinia was making dinner and you needed a nappy change. I watched Uncle Jesse fumble with the pins and trying to get the new cloth nappy to wrap you in. I'm telling you, you were a great shot even when you were six months old. Straight into Uncle Jesse's face. I was laughing so hard that I almost wet my own pants." Bo and Jared were laughing and Luke could barely get the words out as he remembered that day. He sobered up and continued. "Ever since that day, there was never a dull day on the farm. I may have been only four years old, but I knew I never wanted to live on that farm without you." Luke shrugged, "I guess I kind of appointed myself, your protector."

Bo looked down at the cup he was holding. "Thanks, Luke." Luke nodded. "We should get going. Uncle Jesse's gonna start worrying."

"Yeah, it's getting late." Luke got up. Standing straight, he gave Jared the full military salute he deserved, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir."

Jared returned the salute. "The pleasure was mine." He pulled Bo into a hug. "Come by some day and I'll take you hunting. This area's full of wild boars." Bo promised he would be back.

Jared led them back to their car, not wanting them to get lost. By the time they got to the county line, it was dark. Luke picked up the CB. "This is Lost sheep calling Shepherd. You got your ears on. Come back."

"_Of course I've got my ears on. Where have you boys been? Do you know what time it is?" _Bo grinned at the gruff voice of his uncle.

"Yeah, we know. We found Jared and stayed to talk a little. He did save Bo's life. It would've been rude to just say hi and run off."

"_Alright, I guess I raised you boys to show your appreciation. Just get back here. Your dinner's getting cold."_

"Ten-Four!" Luke put the CB down. Looking over at Bo, Luke put a hand on his shoulder. "I think we can finally put all this behind us now."

Bo nodded, "Yeah, I think we can."

"But if you don't mind, you're not leaving my sight for a couple of months, at least."

Bo laughed, "If you don't mind, I don't plan on going anywhere without you...ever!"

"Good. Then it's a deal!"


	8. Payback!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

The next day Bo and Luke went out to the Jenson farm to help them rebuild their barn. The Jenson's were staying in the hotel in town free of charge because everyone in Hazzard were helping each other out during this hard time and the owner of the hotel, not Boss Hogg, thank goodness, refused to take their money. Bo was only allowed to do light work, mostly just handing Luke the nails and wood. It wasn't much and it was frustrating for Bo but it was better than staying at home with Uncle Jesse hovering over him. Not to mention, Bo insisted on going and Luke insisted Bo come with him. The Jenson's got both Duke boys or none at all and seeing as Jesse promised Mr Jenson Luke's help, he didn't have a choice but to let Bo go along. What happened next, however, would make Jesse keep Bo home for the rest of the year.

"Mr Jenson, are you expecting more helpers?" Bo put a hand to his head to shield his eyes from the sun as he tried to make out who was coming down the road. Mr Jenson looked up from the wood he was cutting in half.

"Nope, just you boys today."

Bo slowly lowered his hand as the truck came closer, his face hardening at what he saw. "Mr Jenson, get on the CB and get the Sheriff over here." Mr Jenson frowned, but didn't move. "Now, Sir!" Jenson ran over to his truck and got in.

Luke leaned over the edge of the barn roof. "Bo, what is it?"

"Looters." Bo answered, recognising the truck they were driving. Luke wasted no time in getting off the roof to stand in front of his cousin. "I thought they would've moved onto the next town by now."

"Glad they didn't. I've been waiting for my chance to take these jackasses down!" Luke glared at the men as the truck came to a stop in front of them. Bo moved out from behind his cousin. As warm as it made him feel that Luke wanted to keep him from harm, Bo was never one to sit out of a fight.

Randall got out of the car. Luke nodded, "You're right. He is big."

"And fast." Bo added. "The other two don't get out of the car. Big guy here does all the dirty work while his friends stay nice and _safe_ inside the car." He said this loud enough for Rick and Jason could hear them. Bo smiled at them as they glared at him.

"Ain't you the guy we took down on the side of the road?" Rick smirked, trying to make Bo lose his confidence.

Bo looked at Luke, "Luke, this guy thinks he took me down."

Luke folded his arms and looked at Bo with a mock confused look. "How'd he take you down when he was in the car, _safe_, Bo?" Luke could see he was getting to the guy and he was enjoying it.

Bo shook his head, "I don't know. Maybe he used that...you know that movie, the one in space with those glowing swords."

"The Force." Luke supplied, happily, "Star Wars. I like that movie. You do know it ain't real, right?"

Bo shrugged, "How else can he take me down from inside the car, _safe and sound_?"

"You boys think you're funny, don't ya? Well, you ain't gonna be laughing soon." Rick sneered, "Randall, shut them up!"

Bo took a step back, "Oh that's right. He gets the Big Oaf to do what he can't."

"I got this, Bo." Luke stepped in front of Bo again. Bo knew Luke could handle this guy. He may be good but Luke's been trained by the marines as well as took up boxing. Randall didn't stand a chance. Randall threw a right punch. Luke's left arm came up in a flash, blocking the punch, before he sent a right hook straight back. Randall's head was thrown backwards. Luke grabbed him by the shirt and punched him again and again and again. Then he let Randall drop to the ground. Luke turned his head to Bo. "Thought you said he was fast." Luke shook his right hand, grimacing as he opened and closed it to ease the ache, "He's thick, that's for sure, but he ain't fast." Luke shook his head in disappointment. Luke knew he was in trouble when he saw Bo slowly raise his hand. He let his hands drop to his side, "He has a gun, doesn't he?" Bo gave him an apologetic smile. Luke raised his hand.

"Jason! Go tie blondie up." Rick ordered, "And you!" He called to Mr Jenson, who was still in his truck. "Get out here and keep your hands up." Rick was still a few feet from Luke, and Bo knew he needed to be closer for Luke to make a move.

Jason came up to him. Without warning he punched Bo in the stomach. "Oof!" Bo dropped to knees. It wasn't a direct hit to his ribs but the pain it caused was still intense. He hissed as his arms were pulled roughly behind his back. Luke remained silent as he watched the coward tie up his cousin. "Yeah, you guys are real tough, taking on a defenceless guy." Luke smiled as he felt the tip of the gun at his neck. Now he knows where the guy is.

"You talk too much for someone who's on the other side of the..." Before Rick knew what was happening Luke had spun around, grabbing the gun with one hand and bending Rick's arm at the elbow with the other. By the time Rick caught up with what was happening, Luke had disarmed him and was now pointing the gun at his head. "You were saying?" Luke smiled, smugly.

Jason, who was distracted by what was happening to his friend, was taken by surprise as Bo threw himself into him bringing them both to the ground.

Luke looked over at his cousin, "Ah, that's gotta hurt." Turning back to Rick, Luke called out.

"Mr Jenson! Get over here, will ya?"

Ignoring the pain, Bo managed to get himself up, sitting on top of the looter and keeping him pinned there.

Mr Jenson ran up to Luke. "Take the gun and keep it on him." Sirens could be heard in the distance. "Figures Rosco would get here after we do all the work." He mumbled as he walked over to his cousin. "You okay?" Luke asked as he untied Bo.

"Yeah." Bo grunted, "No thanks to this idiot." Luke glared down Jason. Taking the ties that were on Bo, he rolled Jason onto his stomach and tied his hands together, before doing a more thorough check of his cousin. "You sure, you're okay?" Luke asked again as he pressed gently against Bo's ribs.

"Ow!" Bo pushed Luke's hands away. "I'm fine. Just sore." He grimaced as he rubbed his ribs.

"Alright you Duke boys, put your hands up!" Luke closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before turning around.

"Rosco..." Luke started.

"I'm just joking. Kiew, kiew!" Rosco grinned at him, "Gjit, I just missed saying that. Duke boys. It's still Duke boys." He was emphasising the 's' sound at the end of the word 'boys'. Luke shook his head at the Sheriff, as Bo smiled. Rosco had missed him. That was actually quite sweet. Bo hadn't been around town very much since he got back, so this was the first time that he had run into Rosco. "Enos! Cuff'em and stuff'em!"

"Yes Sir, Sheriff! Ha!" Enos answered in his usual high-pitched, enthusiastic voice. "I missed you, Bo." He said as he cuffed the unconscious Randall and his partner Rick.

"Thanks, Enos."

"I'll call Cooter to come by and tow away their truck. Kiew, kiew. We've been looking for these crooks for a while now." The Sheriff said as he got into his car. Luke and Bo watched the Sheriff and Enos drive away with the looters.

"Come on. Let's get you home. Jesse ain't gonna be happy when he hears you've hurt your ribs again."

"Aw, Luke. Do we have to tell him?" Bo looked at Luke, begging him to not tell his uncle. "He ain't gonna let me out of the house...ever!"

"Bo, it ain't gonna be that bad." Luke laughed, "Sorry, Mr Jenson. We're gonna have to come back tomorrow and finish off your barn."

"If I'm allowed to come back." Bo mumbled.

"Come back when you're ready, Boys." Jenson waved at them. Luke helped Bo into the General Lee.

Bo laid his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. "I'm beat."

Luke looked at him. "Hospital or Doc Appleby?"

"Aw, Luke! I'm fine! Just tired and sore. A day's rest is all I need." Bo complained, "Why are you and Uncle Jesse always ready to ship me off to the hospital?"

"You're sure, you're okay?" Luke asked, he was used to Bo getting this way. "You promise and I'll trust you."

Bo looked over at his cousin. "I promise." He said softly. Luke nodded, "But we still gotta tell Uncle Jesse. Chances are he'll find out when he goes into town tomorrow anyway and then you're really gonna get it."

Bo pouted, "I guess you're right. How long you reckon he'll keep me in the house this time?"

Luke laughed, "The rest of this year if you're lucky."

"I'm not feeling very lucky today."

"Then probably the rest of your life." Luke laughed as Bo groaned. Life was finally returning to normal in Hazzard County. Everyone in Hazzard County should've known that a hurricane couldn't take out Hazzard and no hurricane in history can take down a Duke.

The End!

**Thanks again for reading my stories and giving such great reviews. Hopefully I'll be back to writing Duke fics sooner than I think. Yeeeeehaw! I'm gone!**


End file.
